


New Beginnings

by mugiwaramadoushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugiwaramadoushi/pseuds/mugiwaramadoushi
Summary: Sanji wants to try something new and move to Chicago where his friend Law lives. He hopes to make some new friends there, but the people he meets are not what he expected at all!





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first fic I've ever written, I hope you guys like it !!  
> also, I know my user on here is completely different, but this is break.of.romance.dawn from Instagram! Anyway, thank you for reading :D  
> edit: thank you to my friend Lilly for editing this for me! It sounds a lot better now haha

     Life was simple for Sanji. He woke up, made breakfast, and went to work. But this simplicity began to bore him. Sure, he loves France and his job at the Baratie, but it's getting old to him. So he decided it was time for a change. He wanted to move from France, explore the world, meet new people, and hopefully make new friends.  
Luckily, he already had a friend who could help. His name is Law Trafalgar, and he's been all over the world. He currently lives in America, and Sanji hopes Law will be willing to help him move over to the states.

     It's been nearly a week since Sanji thought of the idea to move to America. He decided to move to the same city Law lives in, Chicago. Even though he wants to meet new people, it will be helpful to have a familiar face around in case he needs anything. Also, it's been fun for Sanji to look at new places to move into once he gets to America. There are some very nice looking apartments there.  
Sanji may be having fun, but there is something that has been bothering him. This is may be the hardest part of all. He has no idea how to tell Zeff his plans.  
Zeff is an old man who took Sanji in when he was a little kid. He taught Sanji everything he knows about cooking. Well, actually, Sanji taught himself by sneaking into Zeff's kitchen and reading his recipes. For some reason, that damn bastard never let him in the kitchen until he was a teen. But nonetheless, he loves that blonde-braided mustachioed bastard with all his all his heart, though he'll never admit that of course.

     It's been two weeks now, and Sanji finally decided on an apartment. It looks very nice inside and he's really excited to see it in real life. He realized it was about time he let Zeff know. He had many chances to tell him at work, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. He also wanted to tell him when he was alone, and it's hard for Zeff to be alone when he is the head chef of their restaurant. After dinner one day, Sanji decided to bring it up.  
     "Hey old man, we need to talk about something." Sanji started, somewhat nervously, which he didn't understand. Why is he nervous about telling Zeff this?  
     "Yeah, what's up Eggplant?" Zeff replied.  
     "I'm thinking of moving out of France, like to America—you know my friend Law? Well—“ Sanji was cut off by Zeff.  
     "Oh great, that kid. How could I forget him?" Zeff sighs, and Sanji remembers why he was nervous to tell him. Zeff hates Law for some reason that Sanji can't figure out. Law has done nothing to upset Zeff, so what's that old man's problem?  
     "Um, well, I know you have some weird problem with Law-" Sanji got cut off by Zeff again, and he was starting to get pissed.  
     "That damn kid doesn't like bread! Who doesn't like bread? He's so damn picky!" Zeff yells defensively.  
     "He just hates bread! Who cares anyway, you can figure out a way around it! You're a good enough chef!"  
     "Shut your mouth, you stupid Eggplant! I could do it I just don't want to! He just needs to tough it out!"  
     Sanji doesn't reply, he just sighs. This argument will never end if he replies. Just like all their other fights. He realizes he stood up in the middle of their conversation, so he sits back down, Zeff doing the same. Sanji doesn't understand why Zeff gets so upset about Law hating bread. Other than his distaste for bread, Law is not a very picky eater, so Sanji can't figure out why Zeff is so annoyed with him. Enough about that though, he needs to finish explaining everything to Zeff.  
     "As I was saying, I want to see new places and meet new people, so I want to go to America. Law has been helping me a lot with the planning for this. I'm sorry I was going to tell you sooner but-“ Sanji was really tired of being stopped mid-sentence.  
     "Don't apologize Eggplant. When I was your age, I felt the same way. I was waiting for you to say this! Go, have fun kid." Zeff smiled at Sanji, and he was glad Zeff was okay with his idea.  
     "Thanks, old man."  
     "No problem, Eggplant."

***

     It's been over a month since Sanji told Zeff he'll be moving, and now it was time for him to make it happen. He was really going to leave France. He hasn't left this country since he was a little kid, and he's really excited to see new things. He's also going to be able to see Law again, whom he hasn't seen in years.  
Zeff drove him to the airport and decided to wait for his plane with him. It was silent nearly the whole time they waited. When it was time to go, Sanji and Zeff both stood up. As Sanji walked away, Zeff followed him and quietly said, "Try not to catch a cold now, Sanji."  
     With that, Sanji turned around to Zeff and hugged him. He didn't even notice he was crying until he pulled away from the hug.  
     "Thank you for everything Zeff, I'm gonna miss you and those dumbass chefs at the Baratie," He said between sniffles. Sanji wiped his tears and waved goodbye to Zeff one final time, and he walked away to board the plane.

     Luckily, Sanji managed to sleep most of the way to Chicago. When the plane landed and they de-boarded, Sanji found Law in the waiting area, leaning against a wall looking at his phone. It's almost winter, so he was wearing a jacket that covered most of his tattoos. Sanji is still able to tell he got more since the last time he saw him. Law looks up and Sanji waves to him as he walks closer.  
     Law waves back and says hello once he is closer to Sanji. Law prefers not to be touched, especially hugged. They try and catch up as they walk to Law's car, and before they know it, they arrive at Sanji's new apartment.  
     The apartment building has ten floors, Sanji's apartment is on the fourth, and each floor has a different theme to it. Sanji has always been in love with the ocean, so when he saw the fourth floor had an ocean theme, he knew he needed to get a room there. And there was just one room left, so he got very lucky.  
     Apparently, it was a new and very popular apartment building. The builder is also very well known, according to reviews Sanji found about the apartment. He can't remember the builder's name... He just remembers that his name starts with an "F" or something. He also remembers reading that this builder guy loves to visit his buildings and talk to the residents, so he'll probably get a chance to meet him soon.  
     Sanji and Law reach the fourth floor, and it is pretty quiet. The plane arrived late at night, so it's not a surprise; everyone is probably sleeping now.  
     Sanji thinks it would be a good idea to make lunch or dinner for his new neighbors; he wants to be on good terms with them. And who knows, maybe he could make friends with the people on this floor.


End file.
